1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft key that is shorter for convenient carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Utility Model Publication No. 162749 issued on Jul. 1, 1991 and entitled xe2x80x9cLOCKSET HAVING A LOCK CORE WITH A ZIGZAG KEYWAYxe2x80x9d, as illustrated in FIG. 7A of the drawings, discloses a lockset having a lock core 91 with a zigzag keyway 92. As illustrated in FIG. 7B, the key 93 for the zigzag keyway may be bent so as to move along the zigzag keyway. FIGS. 8A through 8C illustrate a typical key 93 that includes a resilient, bendable shank 931 and a plurality of guide blocks 932 that are connected in series. A plurality of teeth 933 are formed on a side of the shank 931 for pushing tumbler pins (not shown) in the lock core 92. The teeth 933 are formed on only one side of the shank 931. Such a key has a larger width. FIG. 9 illustrates another typical key 93xe2x80x2 that includes a rigid shank cashing 94xe2x80x2 and a telescopic casing 95xe2x80x2 through which a plurality of guide blocks 932xe2x80x2 are extended. The guide blocks 932xe2x80x2 may extend into the zigzag keyway 92 of the lock core 91. Each guide block 932xe2x80x2 includes a depression 933xe2x80x2 in only one of a pair of relatively larger lateral sides thereof such that the key has a larger width. Use of the key is inconvenient, as the insertion direction of the key is limited. In addition, both the keys shown in FIGS. 8A through 8C and in FIG. 9 have a rigid casing 94, 94xe2x80x2 and a telescopic casing 95, 95xe2x80x2 such that the keys have a considerable length and are thus inconvenient for carriage. Further, the shank 931 in FIGS. 8A through 8C and the guide blocks 932xe2x80x2 in FIG. 9 are exposed outside the telescopic casing 95xe2x80x2 and thus tend to hook and cause damage to pockets of clothes receiving the keys.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a soft key that provides a larger operational torque and that is durable and shorter.
A soft key in accordance with the present invention includes a main body, a shank casing, and a shank. The main body includes a compartment defined by a pair of wall tracks. The shank casing is mounted in the main body and movable along the wall tracks between a first position in the main body and a second position out of the main body. The shank is extended through a longitudinal hole of the shank casing and the compartment of the main body. The shank includes a first end positioned in the main body and a second end, a plurality of key sections being attached to the second end of the shank in series. Each two adjacent key sections are connected by a pin, thereby allowing relative pivotal movement therebetween. Each key section includes a depression in a side thereof An outermost key section that is most distal to the shank includes at least one slanted face.
Other objects, specific advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and preferable embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.